Strawberry Avalanche
by hoho92
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis remaja Byun Baekhyun dengan seorang Idol terkenal Park Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar melupakan aku"Chanyeol. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mengenalmu chanyeol-ssi"Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

"Silahkan tuan muda" seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil M3 miliknya. Sepertinya seorang anak laki-laki jelas karna anak itu memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dengan nametag bertuliskan Park Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol seorang gadis mungil sedang menghela nafasnya, "ah~~ leganya. Setidaknya aku tidak terlambat" gumamnya sedikit bersemangat. Byun Baekhyun tertera dinametagnya. Baekhyun menyeka keringat didahinya. Ia datang kesekolah menggunakan bus.

"Appa hanya memberiku T-money. Yah Tuhan" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karna sang appa hanya memberinya T-money bahkan ponsel baekhyun dan kartu kreditnya disita karna baekhyun terlalu banyak membeli album EXO Boyband.

"Appa kau sungguh menyebalkan" baekhyun meng-acak rambutnya frustasi meratapi keadaannya miris. Jangankan untuk makan t-money yang appanya kasih saja uangnya tidak cukup untuk ongkos pulang.

Siswa-siswi yang berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah Gangnam-gu high school memperhatikan baekhyun. Tentu saja hari ini baekhyun terlihat aneh, tidak ceria, tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Baekhyun berjalan gontai memasuki kelasnya. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol (member EXO) yang menjadi siswa baru dikelasnya. Dengan wajah lesunya baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku yang sudah baekhyun klaim sebagai tempat duduknya.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil gadis bernama sera. Sera memutar bangkunya hingga sera dengan duduk berhadapan dengan baekhyun.

"Wae? Jangan ganggu aku. Aku malas" baekhyun merebahkan palanya pada tumpukan buku dimejanya.

"YAK! BAEKHYUN YAAAAA"

Bentakan sera berhasil membuat kelasnya menjadi hening. Chanyeol yang tadinya tidak menyadari kehadiran baekhyun sekarang malah memfokuskan perhatiannya pada baekhyun dan teman anehnya.

"Yak!" baekhyun mengakat palanya menatap sera dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau berisik sekali. Kau tau ponsel ku disita, dan dompetku juga disita oleh appa bahkan pagi ini menjadi lebih sempurna oleh bentakanmu kang sera-ssi" baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi pada buku-buku dimejanya.

"Astaga byun-na, appamu sangat mengerikan" sera mengelus rambut baekhyun sekalian merapikannya.

"Sera-ya, nanti pulang pinjam ponselmu yah. Aku mau menghubungi baekbom oppa yah yah" baekhyun menatap sera dengan wajah memelasnya. Sera menganguk menyetujui permintaan baekhyun.

'Oh manisnya drama dipagi hari.'batin chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan layar smart-phonenya. GAME OVER dan layarnya jadi gelap. "Sial" gumam chanyeol. Ia memasukan kedalam saku celananya.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Kelas baekhyun juga sudah sepi hanya ada chanyeol, sera dan baekhyun yang menatap jendela kelas. Rintik hujan semakin deras menghujam bumi. Terlihat kilat datang sebelum bunyi gemuruh dilangit. Baekhyun menutup mata dan memegangi telinganya.

"Yah, sampai kapan kau takut pada hujan baekkie eum" sera menutupi pala baekhyun dengan jaketnya.

"Kau kan sudah besar eum, aku sudah memberi kabar pada baekbeom oppa dia akan datang 15 menit lagi. Kau tidak ingin memintanya menjemputmu sampai kekelaskan baekhyun?" sera berkata panjang lebar tapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja.

"Yak BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK?" teriak sera tepat dikuping baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sera kesal.

"Yak aku tidak tuli sera-ya, aku mendengarmu pabo." baekhyun melempar sera dengan jaketnya.

"Baguslah. Oh yah oppaku sudah menunggu" ucap sera dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya ya ya, tinggalkan aku. Dan segera temui joo-hyuk oppamu itu" dengus baekhyun mendorong bahu sera.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Sementara chanyeol sedang menikmati drama kecil sera-baekhyun. Hingga chanyeol sadar bahwa hanya tinggal ia dan baekhyun dikelas itu.

Baekhyun merapihkan bukunya, ia melihat kebawah mejanya untuk mengambil beberapa buku catatan yang sempat tertinggal disana. Mungkin besok ia tidak akan masuk sekolah untuk melancarkan aksinya meminta ponsel dan dompetnya kembali. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat ide gilanya.

"Hey, kau tidak ingin pulang" tanya chanyeol dengan suara khasnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya.

"Hey aku sedang berbicara padamu nona" seru chanyeol lagi.

"Iya aku dengar. Nanti aku sedang menunggu oppaku datang." jawab baekhyun memperhatikan jendela kelasnya menunggu kehadiran mobil baekbom masuk ke perkarangan sekolah.

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun hingga baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudahlah kau pulang bersamaku saja. Mungkin oppamu terjebak macet"

"Yak, aku tidak mau" baekhyun menghentakan pergelangan tangannya membuat tautan tangan mereka terputus.

"Gadis keras kepala." ucap chanyeol kesal. Dan meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian.

Hening

Sepi

Baekhyun sendirian dikelas itu

Gelap

"KYYAAAAAAA" teriak baekhyun saat suara gemuruh datang bersamaan dengan kilat dilangit. Baekhyun kaget dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kebangku sekolahnya.

"Hiks umma aku ingin pulang" gumam baekhyun disela-sela tangisannya.

Chanyeol panik saat mendengar teriakan baekhyun dari dalam kelasnya. Ia berlari secepatnya kembali masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah agak gelap karna memang hari makin sore. Chanyeol mendapati baekhyun sedang menangis ketakutan dibangkunya.

"Kajja, kau ingin pulangkan?" ajak chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung. Bukankah orang ini sudah meninggalkannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau ingin pulang tidak?" ajak chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Mata dan hidung baekhyun memerah karna menangis.

Chanyeol mengegam tangan mungil baekhyun. Menuntunya menuju parkiran mobil. Baekhyun pasrah saja mengekori chanyeol yang berjalan didepannya.

"Besok lagi" chanyeol berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap baekhyun. "Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi." tukas chanyeol mengelus pucuk pala baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghubungi oppamu. Kalau kau pulang bersamaku." putus chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil milik chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimkan pada baekbeom yang sudah ia aku sebagai hyungnya.

To: baekbeom hyun

Baekhyun sudah aman. Dia pulang bersamaku. Maaf merepotkanmu hyung.

From: baekbom hyung

Syukurlah. Aku baru saja ingin minta tolong padamu yeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada balasan baekbom. Dan chanyeol masih setia mengenggam tangan gadisnya.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun?

Flashback

Dua bulan yang lalu. Saat baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang berlibur dijeju bersama member exo.

Baekhyun kesal dengan tingak chanyeol karna tanpa sengaja baekhyun melihat chanyeol sedang bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya kim hyejin. Baekhyun tau pertemuan mereka tanpa disegaja. Tapi tetap saja baekhyun merasa kesal dengan tingkah chanyeol yang tidak berubah selalu memperhatikan hyejin walaupun sekarang mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus.

"Ommo"pekik baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun baru saja melihat chanyeol dicium hyejin.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur pandangannya terus tertuju pada chanyeol dan hyejin. Baekhyun tidak tau kalau dibelangkanya adalah jalan raya.

Braak

Tubuh baekhyun terhempas ke trotoar. Kepala baekhyun terbentur pembatas jalan sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepalanya.

Kecelakaan itu pula menghapus ingatannya mengenai chanyeol. Baekhyun benar tidak ingat kalau ia memiliki tunangan bernama Park Chanyeol member boyband EXO dan seorang rapper.

Flashback end

"Antarkan kami ke cafexo" chanyeol memberi perintah pada sang supir yang mengemudikan mobil m3nya.

"Apa kau Park Chanyeol" tanya baekhyun penuh keraguan. "Apa kau anak laki-laki yang dibilang appa, eomma dan baekbom oppa kalau kau itu tunanganku?"

"Apa kita saling menyukai" tanya baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung.

'Astaga, kau benar-benar melupakanku? 'Batin chanyeol.

Nyali chanyeol mendadak hilang saat mendengar beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis mungil yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskanya setelah kita makan siang" jawab chanyeol dari semua pertanyaan baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mem-poutkan bibir sebalnya.

Mobil chanyeol berhenti didepan cafexo milik yura nona kakak perempuan chanyeol yang terpaut 7 tahun lebih tua dibanding chanyeol.

Mereka keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun membingbing baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam cafexo. Chanyeol tau baekhyun belum makan siang karna dompetnya disita oleh appanya. Tapi chanyeol tidak tau kenapa bisa ponsel dan dompet baekhyun disita oleh appa byun panggilan chanyeol untuk ayah mertuanya. Jika saja chanyeol tau kalau semalaman sutuk baekhyun merengek pada appa untuk membatalkan pertunangan denganya maka chanyeol pasti setuju pada perlakuan appa byun.

Stawberry cake dan Strawberry smootie kemudian secangkir ice capuccino sudah berada dimeja yang chanyeol dan baekhyun duduki.

"Wah kau tau aku suka srawberry" pekik baekhyun tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan melihat makanan dan minuman kesukaannya sudah berada didepan mata.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan baekhyun seolah tidak mau melepaskan moment indah ini. Chanyeol sudah terlalu merindukan sosok mungil yang selalu berada disampingnya kemanapun chanyeol pergi. Dan satu lagi chanyeol sangat mencintai baekhyun.

"Jadi aku akan menjelaskan padamu nona byun" ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan potongan strawbarry cakeknya yang belum sempat ia kunyah dan menyesapkan Smootie strawberrynya agar tidak tersedak. Kemudia menatap chanyeol.

"Pertama aku memang tunganganmu baby. Kedua kita saling mencintai bukan saling menyukai" chanyeol perlu menggaris bawahi kata-kata mencintai dan menyukai.

Baekhyun masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan chanyeol.

"Ketiga, kau salah. Kalau berpikir kalau aku masih mencintai hyejin. Kejadian itu sungguh diluar dugaan ku baby. Aku hanya mencintaimu byun baekhyun dan ku mohon jangan pergi lagi dariku" jelas chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun.

'AKH' baekhyun meringis memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya seperti berputar dan berdenyut sangat keras hingga begitu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun meremas tangan chanyeol sebagai penyalur rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Panik jelas chanyeol orang pertama yang paling panik saat melihat tubuh baekhyun bersimbah darah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang chanyeol juga panik melihat baekhyun yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja" tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Palanya begitu sakit seperti dipukul dengan balok.

Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol menggendong baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Dipangkunya tubuh baekhyun sama seperti saat chanyeol membawa baekhyun kerumah sakit. Dipeluk erat badan baekhyun yang masih mengeluh sakit dikepalanya.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

'AKH' baekhyun meringis memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya seperti berputar dan berdenyut sangat keras hingga begitu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Baekhyun meremas tangan chanyeol sebagai penyalur rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Panik jelas chanyeol orang pertama yang paling panik saat melihat tubuh baekhyun bersimbah darah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang chanyeol juga panik melihat baekhyun yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja" tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Palanya begitu sakit seperti dipukul dengan balok.

Tanpa pikir panjang chanyeol menggendong baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Dipangkunya tubuh baekhyun sama seperti saat chanyeol membawa baekhyun kerumah sakit. Dipeluk erat badan baekhyun yang masih mengeluh sakit dikepalanya.

Strawberry Avalanche

Baekhyun sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ia ingat betul mengenai chanyeol yang mencium hyejin. Air matanya menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Oh astaga, baekhyun bahkan baru sadar kalau dirinya berada dikamar milik sang tunangan, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

Clek

Pintu kamar chanyeol terbuka. Sosok pemuda melangkah memasuki ruangan yang sudah dihak miliki oleh pemuda itu. Chanyeol sang pemilik kamar. Dia melihat gadisnya sudah terbangun dari pingsannya. Setelah kejadian dicafexo, dan baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri chanyeol hanya pasrah memohon pada Tuhan agar baekhyun segera pulih kembali.

"Baby" chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang ukuran king size miliknya.

Baekhyun menundukan palanya. "K-kau siapa? Aku dimana?" baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan suara bergetarnya. Bukan karna gugup, ia takut chanyeol tau kalau ingatannya sudah kembali. Dan baekhyun sendiri tidak mau mengingat hal buruk itu.

Puk

Chanyeol mengelus pucuk pala baekhyun.

"Kau ada dikamarku. Kau berada dikediaman Park baby. Apa kau lupa eoh?" chanyeol menatapnya curiga.

"Baby angkat palamu. Tatap mataku baby" chanyeol menarik dagu baekhyun. Menyatukan kening hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, gadis berambut sebahu itu mencoba tidak menjalin kontak mata dengan chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pulang" baekhyun membuka suara.

"Aku akan mengantarmu baby." jawab chanyeol memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadisnya seolah takut kehilangan.

Chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun dan mengenggamnya erat. Mencium punggung tangan baekhyun. "Kumohon maafkan aku baekhyunnie. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini. Cepatlah pulih jadilah gadisku yang selalu ada disisiku" ucap chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dalam mencari kebohongan yang tersimpan disana. Tapi nihil, baekhyun hanya menemukan ketulusan dimata chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun" chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun. Baekhyun tertegun. Ia sadar kalau chanyeol sangat mencintainya meskipun masih bersekolah tapi baekhyun mengerti sedikit mengenai percintaan. Hehe

Chanyeol baru saja beranjak dari duduknya. "Eh!? A-aku boleh minta pelukan?" pinta baekhyun sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap mata bulat milik chanyeol.

"Tentu saja nona"

Baekhyun berdiri. Ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya betapa bodohnya baekhyun meminta pelukan pada chanyeol. Bagaimana jika chanyeol menyadarinya kalau ingatannya sudah kembali, aih pabo-ya byun baekhyun.

Greb

Tangan chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil milik baekhyun bertemu tubuh tegap milik chanyeol. Tangan kekarnya melingkar dipinggang baekhyun. Chanyeol rindu celotehan baekhyun yang selalu mengingatkan untuk makan bahkan baekhyun rela berkunjung ke dorm untuk memastikan chanyeol benar-benar sudah makan. Tapi gadis mungil yang setia menemani chanyeol kemanapun ia melangkah hilang entah kemana chanyeol sungguh tersiksa andai ia bisa memutar waktu. Andai ia bisa menghidari pertemuannya dengan hyejin. Andai saja gadis itu tidak datang dan mencium chanyeol. Tentu saja baekhyun tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan fatal yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya.

Baekhyun merasakan baju seragamnya basah. Baekhyun kira sedang ada hujan lokal. Tapi baekhyun dan chanyeolkan ada didalam ruangan tertutup dan bukankah ini kamar chanyeol? Lalu mengapa bajunya basah? Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap chanyeol yang tengah menangis.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja chanyeol-ssi" baekhyun berjinjit menangkup wajah chanyeol dan menghapus air mata chanyeol menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit menunduk dan menyatukan kening mereka. " Bawalah aku, Ketempat kau berada, bawa aku bersama mu. Meski itu diujung dunia, aku akan terus mengikutimu. Jangan pernah kau pergi dari pandanganku, Cara mu melangkah adalah caraku bermimpi, hanya dirimu baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu"

Blush

Wajah baekhyun merona mendengar kata-kata chanyeol. Hey, chanyeol tidak dalam mode bercanda ia berkata seperti itu karna chanyeol benar-benar merasa tersiksa karna ketidakhadiran baekhyun dalam setiap langkah hidupnya. Bahkan waktu satu bulan tanpa baekhyun sudah seperti ratusan tahun bagi chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita tengah sibuk berjalan mengitari rumahnya sambil mengigit jari telunjuknya.

"Yeobo, apa baekhyunie sudah pulang?" tanya wanita setengah tua tapi telihat cantik dan sexy. Byun taeyeon nama wanita yang sedang mengitari Byun Jiyeong.

"Bukankah baekbom bilang kalau uri baekhyunie sedang bersama chanyeol" jawab jiyeong menutup korannya. Jiyeong memperhatikang taeyeon yang sedang dilanda kepanikan karna anak bungsu mereka belum pulang.

"Sayang, bisakah kau duduk sebentar? Jangan mengitariku terus kau malah membuatku pusing sayang" tukas jiyeong kesal. Sedari tadi sang istrinya. Byun taeyeon terus memutari kursi yang sedang ia duduki.

"Sayang ini semua salahmu. Kau menyita ponsel dan dompet anak kita bagaimana jika uri baekhyunie tidak bisa makan dan minum. Bagaimana dengan isi t-moneymu apakah cukup untuk pulang-pergi? Kau bahkan tidak mengkhwatirkan anak bungsumu hiks.. Kau jahat sayang" taeyeon menangis ia kesal dengan sifat jiyeong yang terlalu kasar pada baekhyun. Wajar bukan jika seseorang kehilangan ingatannya dan meminta membatalkan pertunangannya bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Apalagi baekhyun kehilangan ingatan mengenai chanyeol.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Wajar jika uri baekhyunie merengek untuk membatalkan pertunangannya hiks. Bukan kah ia kehilangan ingatan tentang chanyeol hiks yeobo kau terlalu keras pada uri baekhyunie aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa. Aku takut jika anemianya kambuh ia bisa saja merepotkan chanyeol yeobo hiks hiks" ucap taeyeon susah payah sambil menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah. Ia sungguh mengkhwatirkan baekhyun.

"Aigoo, maafkan aku eum. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu keras pada baekhyunie" jiyeong menarik taeyeon dalam pelukannya. Pria setengah tua namun masih mengikuti trend ini sedang berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang tengah menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan lollipopnya.

"Baikalah aku akan menghubungi chanyeol." jiyeong mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan tombol 5 pada papan dialpadnya.

"Yeoboseo. Chanyeol-ah apa baekhyunie ada disana?" tanya jiyeong tanpa basa-basi lagi. Terdengar kekehan kecil dari ujung telpon.

"Kkk~ Ne Appa Byun. Sebenarnya tadi ada sedikit masalah. Kepala baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sakit. Karna panik makanya baekhyun kubawa pulang" jelas chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal sesekali melirik kearah baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersama yura noona diruang tamu.

"Apa! Kenapa tidak dibawa kerumah saja. Aaaawwwww~~~" jiyeong menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia meringis kesakitan karna dicubit oleh taeyeon. Taeyeon mendelik ia meminta untuk baekhyun segera dipulangkan karna baekhyun belum pulih.

"Yeoboseo appa byun"

"Aku mendengarmu. Chanyeol-ah segera antarkan baekhyun pulang nde. Eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan baekhyun. Apalagi ia belum pulih benar" tutur taeyeon merampas ponsel jiyeong.

"Nde eomma. Aku segera mengantarkan baekhyun pulang."

"Gomawo chanyeol. Eomma akan menyiapkan Smootie banana kesukaanmu. Eomma tutup nde" taeyeon memutuskan panggilan. Kemudian menatap tajam pada suaminya.

"Jangan harap kau mendapat jatah malam ini" ancam taeyeon sambil melempar ponsel kedada bidang jiyeong.

"Aigoo, manisnya appa dan eomma" baekbom berjalan menuju appa dan eommanya yang sedang duduk disofa keluarga.

"Aigoo sejak kapan anak appa jadi penguntit" tukas jiyeong sambil terkekeh.

"Penguntit yah? Aku sih cuma berdiri disana" baekbeom menunjuk tempat ia berdiri tadi. "Menunggu kalian menyambutku pulang. Waaahh uri baekbom sudah pulang dari kantor. Tapi tidak ada yang menyambutku" baekbom monolog sendiri. Sungguh kasihan.

"Jadi kalian mau minum apa? Yeobo kau mau apa?" taeyeon melempar pandang pada jiyeong.

"Aku mau kau" jawab jiyeong asal.

Blush

Pipi taeyeong merona seperti kepiting baru direbus.

"Omona~ lihat eomma dan appaku sedang masa puber kedua" baekbom melihat mini drama antara eomma dan appanya.

Taeyeon melemparkan batalan sofa pada jiyeong. Karna perkiraannya tepat tentu saja jiyeong dengan mudahnya menangkap bantalan sofa tersebut.

"Eomma aku ingin ice cappucino, lalu jangan lupa untuk adikku susu strawberrynya oke" pesan baekbom seenak jidatnya kemudian berlalu menyisakan appa dan eommanya yang masih diruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari itu nampak tenang dikediaman keluarga Kim. Seorang gadis cantik bertubuh profesional tengah merengek meminta dipindahkan kesekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Appa pindahkan aku kesekolah yang sama dengan chanyeol appa" pinta hyejin dengan wajah memelas.

"Cukup mempermalukan appamu hyejin. Kau sudah ditolak oleh keluarga Park. Dan kau sekarang mengemis-ngemis kepada appamu untuk memindahkan sekolahmu kesekolah dimana anak brengsek itu berada" ucap tuan kim penuh amarah.

"Appa biarkan aku membalas dendamku appa. Gadis itu juga bersekolah disana. Kumohon appa" hyejin putus asa ia berlutut dihadapan appanya sambil menangis. Ia mengingat kisah cintanya bersama chanyeol dulu. Ia mengingat kedatangan baekhyun yang merusak hubungannya dengan chanyeol. Hyejin sungguh ingin membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya pada keluarga park dengan cara menghancurkan baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Appa akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatimu sayang. Tapi jika kau tidak berhasil dan mempermalukan appa lagi maka bersiaplah pergi dari seoul" tuan kim berlalu meninggalkan anaknya yang masih berlutut dan menangis.

"Terima kasih appa"

.

.

.

.

Byun taeyeon bukan hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga tapi juga seorang bartender dirumahnya. Sang eomma beranak dua ini sangat menyukai meracik minuman hanya saja sang suami tidak memperbolahkannya membuka cafe dan berkerja terlalu keras karna bisa mempengaruhi daya tahan taeyeon.

Beberapa gelas ada cappucino, ice cappucino, smootie banana, susu strawberry, dan secangkir teh manis. Sudah menunggung untuk diminum oleh sang pemilik masing-masing gelas.

"Cappucino buatanmu makin enak saja chagi" jiyeong menyesapkan secangkir cappucino kedalam mulutnya.

"Yak, kenapa kau minum baekhyunie dan chanyeol saja belom datang, baekbom juga belom turun." taeyeon memukuli jiyeong dengan tangannya.

"Uri baekbom sayang, cepat turun icemu sudah siap" teriakan indah taeyeon menggema indah dirumah kediaman Byun.

"Siap eomma"

Chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun keluar dari rumah chanyeol. Bukan rumahnya sih tentu rumahnya appa dan eomma chanyeol. Menuntun baekhyun menuju rumahnya. Tak perlu ongkos ataupun menaiki mobil mewah milik chanyeol. Hanya butuh jalan kaki mungkin sekitar sepuluh langkah karna rumah mereka bertetanggaan.

Dua orang maid membukakan pintu ketika mengetahuin chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah ada didepan pintu kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Oh terima kasih"

Dari tangga terdengar suara gaduh seperti langkah kaki seorang yang terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga. Chanyeol dan baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan mengingat bunyi langkah kaki tersebut milik baekbeom.

"Uri baekhyuniee dan Chanyeollie sudah datang" pekik taeyeon girang. Taeyeon berhambur memeluk anaknya kemudian memeluk chanyeol calon menantunya.

"Kajja eoma sudah mempersiapkan smootie banana dan susu strawberry untukmu sayang" taeyeon menggandeng kedua orang ini menuju ruang makan mereka yang sudah ada appa byun dan baekbom. Mereka tengah asyik dengan minuman mereka sendiri. Jiyeong dengan secangkir cappucinonya dan juga koran yang tidak ketinggalan. Sedangkan baekbom dengan ice cappucinonya dan ponsel ditangannya yang tak pernah lepas.

Baekhyun duduk disamping eommanya. Itu tandanya ia diapit oleh appa dan eommanya. Dan chanyeol duduk dihadapannya. Chanyeol menopang dagunya menatap baekhyun membuat baekhyun merasa risih oleh tatapan matanya.

"Eomma lihat dia seperti ajussi-ajussi mesum" baekhyun menunjuk kearah chanyeol. Baekbom yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh kearah chanyeol. Bahkan Byun Jiyeong-pun mengintip dari balik korannya. Kemudian sang eomma hanya tertawa geli melihat tingah putrinya.

"Bwahahahaha, ajussi-ajussi mesum" tawa baekbom pecah. Ia menertawai perkataan adik bodohnya. Ia makin bodoh saja saat kehilangan ingatannya.

"YAK! Hyung tidak bisa kau jangan tertawa sekerah itu ditelingaku" kata chanyeol sedikit membentak. Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya kesal. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol seperti itu ikut tertawa bersama sang oppa.

"Ahahaha, Chanyeol-ssi kenapa bibirmu maju minta dicubit appa yah ahahaha" ucap baekhyun disela tawanya. Ia tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Baru kali ini ia bisa mengerjai chanyeol dengan bebasnya.

Tok

Jitakan mulus mendarat dikepala baekhyun. "Eomma appa menjitakku" adu baekhyun pada eommanya. Baekhyun mengelus-elus palanya, ini sakit-sakit sekali. AHA sebuah lampu menyala dikepala baekhyun pertanda baekhyun memiliki ide cemerlang untuk mengerjai sang appa.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan ibunya kuat-kuat. Tentu taeyeon panik karna genggaman tangan baekhyun sungguh kuat.

"Eomma palaku sakit sekali. Appa menjitaknya terlalu kuat" baekhyun mengelus palanya dan memasang wajah kesakitannya. Tentu perkataannya mampu membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu memperhatikannya.

"Jinjjayo" taeyeon menatap baekhyun yang kesakitan. "Eomma antar ke kamarmu nde" ajak taeyeon. Namun chanyeol terlebih dulu berjongkok didepan taeyeon dan baekhyun. Taeyeon tersenyum ia menyuruh baekhyun naik kepunggung chanyeol.

"Eomma," wajah baekhyun dibuat ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Ia tunanganmu." kata taeyeon penuh penekanan dibagian akhirnya.

Baekhyun sudah mengkalungkan lengannya dileher milik chanyeol. Ia bahkan menyenderkan palanya dibahu tegap milik chanyeol sebagai pelancar dramanya untuk membalas appanya. Chanyeol menopang kedua paha baekhyun dengan lengan kekarnya kemudian berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar baekhyun yang ada di lantai dua. Dibalik punggung tegap chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang wajah murungnya mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kejadian yang takkan ia lupakan.

Jangan lupa tinggalakn reviewnya yah. Aku usahakan ceritanya dipanjangkan hehe.

Terima kasih yang udah review sebelumnya. H.u.l.l.i yap


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberry Avalanche

Byun92

Present!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reveiw, tidak baik membudayakan jadi pembaca diam thanks ^^

Chekidot

Pagi hari yang indah, ditemani kicauan burung-burung gereja dipohon besar samping kamar baekhyun. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk menyidari sebagian kamar kosong tak berpenghuni, iya penghuninya sudah jalan sekolah. Tentu pagi ini baekhyun berangkat kesekolah diantar oleh baekbom. Ponsel dan dompet baekhyun juga sudah dikembalikan oleh appanya. Itu semua karna amukan seorang byun taeyeon, hihi eommanya masih gaul sih.

Oke kita balik ke baekhyun!

Gerbang sekolah Gangnam-gu High School sudah terlihat. Banyak siswa/i turun dari mobil antaran mereka dan bergegas masuk kedalam sekolah, lima menit lagi bel akan dibunyikan.

"Yak! Oppa cepat-cepat. Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat" pekik baekhyun. Baekbeom memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah. Dari belakang mobil baekbeom, itu mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Seorang gadis berambut panjang, bertubuh prefesional yakni Kim Hyejin. Baekhyun masih dalam duduknya, ia hanya memperhatikan hyejin yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Hyejin menggunakan seragam sekolah Gangnam-gu High School.

 _'Inikah caramu? Ingin mengambilnya disaat aku sedang kehilangan ingatan?"_ batin chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau mau keluar atau aku paksa kau keluar dari mobilku" dengus baekbeom kesal.

"Ah, iya oppa aku akan segera keluar mian"

Baekhyun turun dari mobil setelah hyejin pergi, ia tak mau bertatap muka ataupun sekedar bercengrama. Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan tas gamblok berwarna biru langit segera melesat menuju kelasnya sebelum saem cho masuk.

Sera teman sekaligus sahabat baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kantor guru. Saem cho ternyata sedang tidak hadir, guru itu juga memberikan banyak tugas pada kelas baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil sera berlari kecil menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan wajah lesunya.

"Sera-ya" panggil baekhyun lirih. Baek menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau tau baekhyunie, dikelas kita ada murid baru lagi. Tapi menurut isu yang kudapat dari kantor tadi" sera berbicara seperti dukun yang komat kamit.

"Apa isu yang kau dapat dari kantor hah" sungut baekhyun melihat kertas tugas ditangan sera.

Sera mendengus kesal, "Namanya Kim Hyejin. Dia seorang model. Dan dia memaksa pada kepala sekolah untuk satu kelas dengan Chanyeol, berarti akan ada murid dan satu bangku tambahan untuknya" tawa sera menggema disepanjang koridor kelas.

"Kalau begitu bangku dia ditaruh dibarisan paling depan saja" ujar baekhyun membuat sera makin terkikik geli.

"Kajja baekhyunie kita harus masuk kekelas" sera merangkul baekhyun kemudian menyeretnya masuk kedalam kelas.

Dua sejoli sedang asik mengerjakan tugas dari mata pelajaran saem cho, tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan dengan suara keras dari pojok sana.

Chanyeol mengebrak meja. Ia kesal sedari tadi hyejin terus menganggunya.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari hidupku hyejin-ah" suara bentakan chanyeol membuat kelas menjadi hening seketika, aktivitas baekhyun juga ikut terhenti melihat tunangannya sedang memarahi hyejin.

"Yak! WAEEE?" suara tinggi hyejin seolah tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Baiklah, jika kau terus mengikutiku. Maka kubuat kau berhenti mengikutiku"

"Kembalilah padaku yeol! Baekhyun saja tidak ingat denganmu. Untuk apa kau terus-terusan mengejarnya" teriak hyejin penuh amarah.

Brak

Chanyeol mengebrak mejanya lagi.

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu Hyejin! Berhenti apa kau benar-benar melihat ku pergi" Ancam chanyeol.

Seluruh pasang mata sisiwa-siswi dikelas itu tertuju pada baekhyun. Sera mendengus kesal, hanya sera dan baekhyun yang tau soal pertunangan baekhyun-chanyeol.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan Hah! Kim Hyejin Sis-Wa pindahan baru. Ini hari pertamamu bersekolah di Gangnam-Gu, seharusnya Kau jaga sikapmu" sera ikut bersuara. Ia marah karena kegaduhan yang dibuat chanyeol dan hyejin.

 _'Sial'_ runtuk baekhyun melihat chanyeol-sera-hyejin.

"Memangnya siapa kau HAH" tanya hyejin penuh keangkuhan. Ia melihat penampilan sera dari atas sampai bawah. _'Sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarangan'_ bantin hyejin.

"Pertama, Kau membuat kerubutan dikelas Saem Cho. Kedua, Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Saem Cho dan Ketiga Aku ketua kelas dikelas ini. Ada yang kurang jelas Hyejin-ssi? Lebih baik kau kerjakan tugasmu sekarang juga sebelum kuadukan pada guru piket karna menganggu waktu belajar kami" tegas sera.

Hyejin mendengus kesal. Ia segera kembalike bangkunya dibelakang dibaris sendirian, tak ada teman sebarisannya. Hyejin segera membuka bukunya, mengerjakan tugas dari Saem Cho. Chanyeol duduk dibangkunya sesekali melirik pada baekhyun yang ada dipojok sana, wajah tenang baekhyun membuat kekhawatiran chanyeol hilang begitu saja. Chanyeol kembali melanjutakan tugas yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, seluruh siswa dikelas berhambur menuju kantin sekolah. Dikelas baekhyun hanya ada beberapa siswa dan Baekhyun, Sera dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie, ayo kekantin" ajak Sera suaranya dibuat-buat imut.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sera-ie, aku hampir selesai tugas ini sulit tau" gumam baekhyun masih asik mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Baiklah aku menunggumu chagiya" sera tertawa geli mengingat akhir kalimatnya.

"Aish"

Braak, pintu kelas tertubruk seorang anak laki-laki yang tingginya seratus delapan puluh enam eh dia sama tingginya dengan chanyeol dong hehe, Anak itu jalan menuju sera dan baekhyun. Dari nametag yang terpasang namanya Nam Joo-hyuk, dia itu sunbaenya baekhyun dan sera. Karna masa orientasi siswa yang cukup berat bagi sera dan baekhyun akhirnya mereka sering diberikan bocoran oleh Joo-hyuk selaku kakak pembinanya.

"Oppa" gelak tawa sera kembali mengisi kelas. Sera sungguh anak yang ceria, sama cerianya dengan baekhyun.

"Wae" tanya Joo-hyun bingung.

"Kau kenapa bisa sampe pacaran sama pintu, ahahahahaha" sera tertawa lagi.

"Yak chagi, kau tak boleh begitu. Kau tak kasian sama oppamu yang paling tampan" Ucap Joo-hyuk sambil pose bak model terkenal.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah namjachingunya sera.

"Kajja chagi, kita kekantin aku sudah lapar eum" joohyuk duduk disalah satu bangku dekat sera.

"Tunggu sebentat oppa. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan baekhyunie karna disini baru saja ada musuhnya." sera setengah berbisik pada joohyuk.

Joohyuk memangut-mangut ria mengerti. "Baiklah Chagia, aku juga akan membantumu untuk menjaga baekhyunie" joohyuk dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Yak kalian berdua aku bukan anak tk yang harus dijaga" baekhyun menjulurkan lidah. Ia menutup buku tugasnya menyimpannya dalam tas.

"Kajja sera-ie, kajja oppa kita kekantin. Aku minta ditraktir jus strawberry dompetku ketinggalan dimobil oppa baekbeom" baekhyun mengandeng dua orang sera dikanan joohyuk dikiri.

"Chagi, dia memerasku chagi" rengek joohyun disambut kikikan dari dua yeoja disampingnya.

Bisu. Chanyeol hanya membisu melihat baekhyun yang terus melangkah pergi. Langkahnya sungguh jauh hingga sulit chanyeol gapai.

"Baiklah jika harus dimulai dari awal." gumam chanyeol bangun dari duduknya. Chanyeol mengejar gerombolan baekhyun.

Brukk

Chanyeol sengaja menabrakan tubuhnya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dilantai, ditabrak dari belakang oleh chanyeol. Ingin rasanya baekhyun berteriak pada chanyeol namun diurungkan karna ingat penyamarannya.

"Aish,"

"Baekhyunie" sera membantu baekhyun berdiri. "Gwenchana eum" ia membantu membersikhan seragam baekhyun.

"Gwenchanayo" ujah baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Hey bung, matamu taruh dimana Hah?" joohyuk dengan suara setengah meninggi.

"Mian sunbae, aku tadi buru-buru." cicit chanyeol.

"Lain kali kalau jalan pakai mata yah, matanya jangan ditaro dibelakang"

"Oppa kajja, baekhyunie tidak apa" sera menarik joohyuk menjauh dari chanyeol.

Sampai dikantin mereka bertiga, mencari bangku kosong. "Ah disana chagia" yang lebih tinggi menujuk kearah bangku dipojok kantin.

"Oke oppa jangan lupa pesanan kami" seru baekhyun menarik sera. Mereka berdua jalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk joohyuk. Tiba-tiba hyejin menghalangi jalan baekhyun dan sera.

"Byun Baekhyun! Lebih baik kau batalkan saja pertunanganmu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bahagia bersamamu" hyejin melipat tangan didada, ia berdiri penuh kesombongan.

"Oh kau itu wanita pengoda yang mencium paksa Park Chanyeol waktu itukan" bisik baekhyun yang berhasil membuat hyejin membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"K-kau sudah ingat semua" hyejin tergugup.

"Kau bahkan segaja menciumnya didepan umum, kau tidak tau malu hyejin-ssi" baekhyun terus berbisik ditelinga hyejin.

"Kau juga yang membuatku mengalami kecelakaan! Lebih baik enyahlahkau dari pandanganku sebelum aku benar-benar marah" ancaman baekhyun terdengar tidak main-main.

Hyejin berdiri mematung disana, sementara baekhyun sudah menarik sera kebangku mereka. Pantat mungil baekhyun sudah duduk dengan nyaman dibangku kantin begitu juga dengan sera.

"Baekhyunie, apa yang kau bisikkan pada hyejin eum?" tanya sera hati-hati.

"Haha, itu hanya ancaman kecil jika dia terus mengangguku" jawab baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Benarkah" sera tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku belum bisa menceritakannya, tapi kalau kau sempat pulang sekolah nanti kita kecafe nde" ajak baekhyun.

"Okey sayang"

Joohyuk datang dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan baekhyun dan sera.

"Cha, ini punya tuan putriku" joohyuk menyodorkan jus alpukat kesukaan sera.

"Ini punya baekhyunie yang baik dan jangan minta traktir lagi haha" satu jus strawberry diberikan joohyuk dengan cuma-cuma buat baekhyun.

"Hehe gomawoyo namjachingunya sera-ie" baekhyun terkikik.

"Aku boleh gabung dengan kalian?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat. Ia menaruh nampan yang berisi minuman disamping tempat duduk joohyuk.

"Boleh saja," sambut sera tersenyum ramah.

"Chagi, bukankah dia yang menabrak baekhyunie eoh?" protes joohyuk duduk ditempatnya.

"Joohyuk oppa dia kan tidak segaja lagi juga baekhyunie tidak marah kok" sera menyikut lengan baekhyun.

"Iya kok oppa, aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan saja dia duduk bangku kantin kan penuh semua, kasian nanti dia mati kelaparan oppa" pinta baekhyun.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk" joohyuk menggeser tubuhnya memberi tempat kosong untuk chanyeol duduki. Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya disamping Joo-hyuk, itu tandanya dia duduk berhadapan dengan baekhyun.

"Wah, itu roti strawberry. Chanyeol-ssi boleh kuminta rotimu" baekhyun menujuk roti milik chanyeol. Tunggu sejak kapan chanyeol jadi penyuka strawberry?

"Eh? Ini memang untukmu baekhyun-ssi, aku membelikannya sebagai permintaan maaf karna aku menabrakmu tadi" chanyeol menyerahkan roti rasa strawberry itu pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Diujung sana hyejin mengamati chanyeol dan baekhyun. Ia teringat akan janjinya pada appanya, ia tak boleh kalah. Hyejin harus menang. "Aku akan melakakukan apapun sampai aku mendapatkan yang aku mau! Walaupun diantara aku dan dia harus ada yang mati" pekik hyejin pada kedua gadis kembar.

Oh ya, Hyejin baru saja memiliki dua teman. Mereka juga tak terima pasalnya Chanyeol sang idola mereka ditunangkan dengan Baekhyun yang bukan dari kalangan artis. Jung bersaudara dua gadis kembar Jung Seoyoon sebagai kakanya, dan Jung Soojung adiknya mereka lahir hanya selang lima menit.

"Aku akan mendukung semua rencanamu hyejinie" seru soojung dengan tatapan membaranya -_- Seoyeoon mengangguk mantap.

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian berdua, sebagai tanda kita berteman bagaimana kalau aku yang mentraktir makan siang kalian?" hyejin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Tunggu saja pembalasanku baekhyunieee'

Jung bersaudara tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini, mereka sengaja mengitari stand makanan yang berada dekat meja baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Dua jung melangsungkan aksinya, mereka sengaja bercanda dan tertawa-tawa dan mereka numpahkan kuah sup panas pada rok baekhyun. Entah bagaimana caranya saya juga tidak tau -_- abaikan.

"Astaga, ini panas sekali" baekhyun mengibas-ngibas roknya yang basah karna kuah sup.

"Baekhyun-ah kau baik-baik saja?" chanyeol terlihat panik. Tak mungkin jika chanyeol harus membuka rok pendek baekhyun yang ada baekhyun malah tambah menjauh.

"Kalian jalan pakai mata tidak?" Joo-hyuk kesal. Tangannya mengenggam gelas jus milik chanyeol dan menyiram wajah dua jung bersaudara.

"Ops, kukira tak ada orang" joohyuk meletakan gelas jus milik chanyeol.

"Yak sunbae kenapa kau melakukan itu pada kami hah, kamikan tidak sengaja menumpahkan kuah sup itu karna soojung tadi mendorongku" sembur seoyoon.

"Eonni hiks, wajahku basah" soojung menangis.

"Diam soojung eonni lagi memarahinya" seoyoon mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian ia membersihkan wajah sang adik.

"Itu balasan karna kalian jalan tidak pakai mata." bisik sera ditelinga seoyoon. Seoyoon menggeram kesal. Ia kalah tak bisa melawan sera dan joohyuk

"Kajja baekhyunie, kita ke UKS. Kuah itu panas pasti kulitmu akan terbakar." Chanyeol menarik paksa baekhyun. Menyeretnya menuju ruang UKS yang sebenarnya ia tidak tau letaknya dimana.

Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun berjalan mengitari sekolah, "Chanyeol-ssi kenapa kita hanya berjalan mengitari tempat ini. Kau tau tidak dimana letak UKSnya"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tau letaknya tapi aku akan berusaha mencarinya" Sahut chanyeol.

Langkah kaki baekhyun terhenti. Kalau ia lanjutkan maka baekhyun sama bodohnya dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun tau chanyeol sedang panik tapi bukan begini juga caranya mengajaknya mengitari sekola hanya demi mencari ruang UKS yang sebenarnya udah mereka lewati tiga kali.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah ke UKS, aku lelah jika terus berjalan" chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya menghadap baekhyun.

"A-ani, kuah sup itu panas sekali pasti kulitmu terbakar."

"Aku baik-baik saja chanyeol-ssi. Aku hanya perlu menganti rokku. Kajjja kita kembali saja kekelas" kata baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Tidak, kulitmu pasti merah baekhyun! Jangan membuatku marah." chanyeol menarik dengan paksa lengan baekhyun. Tubuh baekhyun tersentak mengikuti tarikan tangannya.

Akhirnya chanyeol menemuka ruang UKS. Ia masuk keruangan itu bersama baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu. Orang berjas putih dengan nametag Kim junsu mendekati chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedang berdiri.

"Oh kau dokternya. Ini Yeojachinguku kakinya terkena kuah sup panas oleh emm, dua jung bersaudara." chanyeol mendelaskan. Baekhyun hanya mendunduk malu.

"Jangan panik, silahkan duduk diranjang"

Lagi-lagi chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun. "Ayo cepat duduk disana, atau aku akan mengendongmu sampai kesana" ancam chanyeol yang berhasil membuat pipi baekhyun merona.

"Aish baiklah baiklah" dungus baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf kalau lama updatenya.**

 **Ditunggu review kalian terima kasih.**


End file.
